wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Drene
Appearance Drene is built like a SeaWing, with a powerful tail and webbed spikes trailing down her spine. She is not beautiful, at least, not according to the normal standards. She's all sharp edges, from the harsh line of her jaw to the spikes of her tail and the jagged edges of her wings. Drene stands out, catches the eye. In a crowd, you'd look to her first, and then spend the rest of your time wondering why you did. Her scales are the colour of sleet, of the slushy snow left after a thaw, splattered with gray. Silver eyes. Such a strange colour, that gleams like pools of quicksilver and seems to swirl like smoke trapped under glass! Her eyes, many have noted, are much older than the rest of her. They say the wisdom of queens can be found in the depths of her eyes, if one is brave enough to look. Drene has the small round scales, hooked claws, and jagged wing edges of a MistWing, but lacks the distinguishing crest. She has slight webbing between her claws, white as fresh snow, but it is too small and far back to be of any use. Dark blue SeaWing markings stripe her lower stomach in dark blues and grays, the same colours as the vine-like markings along her tail and wings. Her underbelly is a much paler shade of gray, almost pearly. Dark gray patterns like storm clouds gather along the base of her spine, and fade out about halfway down her tail. Drene does have "gills" - small slits on either side of her neck. However, they're only half-formed, and don't function at all. Personality Drene can be blunt and sharp with dragons she doesn't know, but will always be warm and friendly to someone who seems to need a bit of kindness. Drene knows how it feels to be lost and alone, and she wants to make sure others know that she will always be there for them. Drene is the sort of dragon who demands respect from others, and will gladly treat well any dragon that gives it to her. She can be demanding at times, even harsh. Some dragons have described her as overwhelming, but her friends are often grateful for her take-no-crap attitude and cool head in a time of crisis. Drene follows the religion and culture of MistWings. She has made a signum for her "family", and it hangs outside the entrance to their base. She celebrates many other festivals and wears a silver sun necklace during the darkest winter months. Backstory Drene's mother was a SeaWing animus who gave up her powers to avoid losing her soul. Drene inherited no powers, though her mother still tested her almost obsessively for them when she was a dragonet. Her father was a common MistWing from the Veteran District, who met her mother while out fishing. After some time, they fell in love. Her parents still live together happily, however Drene felt suffocated and slightly lonely. She decided to leave home to explore when she was 8, but still returns occasionally. Drene is currently travelling Pyrrhia with her friends, as part of a group trying to offer relief from the war to citizens. She met them after a few years spent wandering on her own, and was one of the first ones to decide that she wanted to spend her life helping others. She feels closer to them than her parents, and in her mind thinks of them as her real family. She's been with them for longer than she lived with her parents, and there is no one in the world she feels safer with. Relationships Skills/Strengths Drene has no abilities from her SeaWing side other than better-than-average night vision. She still can't see perfectly in the dark, but well enough that her friends all rely on her for night missions. She can breathe anesthetic mist, although at a weaker concentration than most MistWings. She has a brilliant mind and a near-photographic memory, she loves to read and memorize history books. Drene is skilled in bsttlefield healing, but nowhere good enough to br a real surgeon. She knows how to keep a dragon alive long enough for a real doctor to save their lives. Weaknesses Trivia Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Skydream7) Category:Females Category:MistWings Category:SeaWings Category:Work In Progress